Kagome, the seer
by Kami-no-sama
Summary: Kagome is feed up with the baka hanyou, so she and a few surpise people go to the future, and Kagome is suddenely stripped of her miko powers, and becomes a demon, but a rare one. Either a MirxKag,or Sessxkag,you pick!


Kagome was walking down the road to the village, she was shocked, she had just seen the most disturbing thing that one could ever witness, she saw a threesome between Sango, Inuyasha, and Kouga, her eyes were just about to pop from the horror of it all, she needed to sit down. She had felt a weird presence back there, when she came upon the horrifying seen, it had felt dead, yet living too…that could only be one person. "Kikyou…." Kagome whispered, she felt the presence again and looked up, and Kikyou stepped out of the woods, tears streaming down her face, she looked absoultey miserable.

"Kagome…how could he? Didn't he know that we both loved him? Why…why did Inuyasha betray us?" Kagome was now genuinely shocked, Kikyou was upset that Inuyasha had betrayed her, Kagome? Something was up… "Kikyou, I know you are the dead brought back, by why does your aura say other wise ?" Kikyou's head snapped up.

"What? What did you say?" "I said your aura looks like that of a living person." "Impossible…" Kikyou mumbled, she closed her eyes and took a deep intake of breath, Kagome felt Kikyous senses expand rapidly, searching her soul, their soul, for any trace of magic, any chance of a spell, searching every part of her aura, she looked suddenly very confused, her face marring into a frown. She opened her eyes, they were red and puffy, she looked at Kagome

"Reincarnation, why is it I am alive?" Kagome sent Kikyou a death glare at the whole reincarnation thing, "I have no idea, but it can't be good, I cannot see my own aura, only the dead can, tell me, had mine changed?" Kikyou looked hard, her eyes then grew huge, she stumbled back, looking stunned, her mouth was open in mix shock, and something Kagome couldn't identify .

"Your aura has changed, it states that you like me are now living yet dead…" Kagome looked scarred "What do you mean?" "I mean we both seem to be the living dead, we are neither dead or living, we are in the middle, yet yours seems to be different from mine…yours seems almost demonic, and your priestess powers, they are gone!"

"WHAT! What do you mean there gone? And demonic?" Kikyou looked just a confused as Kagome. "I am myself am not sure how this is possible, we must test this." Kagome nodded, "What kind of test though?" "We will have to do to test, one to see if you still retain holy power, and two to see if you are still human." 'Still human!' thought Kagome, she was shaken out of her thoughts by the feeling of wood poking her hand she looked down to see Kikyou pressing her own bow and one arrow against Kagome's hand. Kagome immediately understand, she lifter the bow and notched an arrow. She closed one eye to focus better on the target, she tried to push priestess energy into the arrow, and let it fly, it hits its mark, but it didn't even give off a single spark of priestess energy. She turned to Kikyou, "Whats the next test again, to see if I'm still human?"

Kikyou nodded and took Kagomes hand and started to drag her to ward the village of Keade. "Why are we going to the village?" "Because we need a priestess to see if you are human, to see if purity energy burns you, I am afraid my powers to may be gone…so we need Keade."

Kagome nodded the got to the village and saw Miroku, memories of Sango, Inuyasha and Koga came flooding back to Kagome, her eyes started to water, but she quickly shook them away,

"Houshi-sama , we need your help." "With what?" Asked Miroku, looking behind Kikyou to see Kagome. "Kagome has lost her powers and we need to see if holy energy burns her, so we can deem if she is human." "What do you mean lost her powers? Is this true Kagome-sama?" "Yes, and Miroku, we have bad news…" "What ever it is, it can wait. This is important Kagome-sama." They went inside of Keade's hut, and Kikyou stood guard at the door, while Miroku took Kagomes hand, causing her to shiver, she looked at him with slightly awed eyes, but Miroku was not looking at her, he drew a offuda and placed it on her hand, she screamed in pain as the purity bit through her skin, she wrenched her hand back, Miroku was giving Kagome a look of shock, he stood and pulled her up, and healed her wound with a minor spell.

"We must tell the others of this development, they would surely wish to know…" Kagome felt Miroku look for their friend's auras, Kagome saw a frown draw across his face, he finally started to shake, and when he opened his eyes they were filled with tears. "Oh, Miroku, I tried to tell you…" Miroku just pulled Kagome close and started to weep with his chin pressed against the top of her head, she held him close, rubbing circles on his back, "She betrayed me, I thought she loved me, I guess that I'm not worthy, I'm going to die soon and she needed someone who could stand by her. I guess I'm not even a friend…"

Kagome held Miroku close, feeling now more than ever the need to smack Sango so hard her teeth fell out. "It will all be okay, Miroku, but first, we need to get as away from this village as possible, okay?"

Miroku nodded and suddenly became stoic, he, like most men, felt that in times of great sorrow it was a bad thing, a sighn of weakness to feel sad and show it. "But were shall we head?" "We should head to my time, we need to get out of here as soon as possible, I don't believe the three of us can stand much more heart break."

Kikyou peaked her head through the doorway, "If my hearing is correct and you plan on us escaping than we must make haste, for it would seem that our heart breakers are approaching, and from what I can sense, they intend us even more bad news." Kagome cursed, causing Miroku to look at her, and Kikyou to give her a look of dis-content. "Kikyou, you lived in this hut for a few years, is there anywhere we can get out without going through the main entrance a and not be seen by them?" Kagome put as much venom as she could in the word them.

"There is a small window in the back, it should be sufficient in our escape."

They ran to the back room, and went to the window, and they started to climb through, Kagome last, "Ouch!" Kikyou and Miroku whirled around to see what was wrong with Kagome, "What's wrong?" Kagome only shook her head. "I just got a sharp pain on my head, that's all." And with that they head off at a fast past to the bone eaters well."

(When they got to the bone eaters well.)

"Why on earth are we at the bone eaters well?" "Because it links to my world in the future." "The future!" Kikyou was learning new things about this girl ever minute it seemed. "Yes, I will tell you when we get to my world, but first we need to figure out how to get all three of us there…" "Inuyasha is able to travel to your world with the rosary, and you with a jewel shard, maybe we each need both of those things, except you lady Kagome." Kagome took two shards of the shikon, and gave them to the other two, "Miroku already had a rosary, one that is specialy blessed, and I as a priestess already carry one." Kagome nodded and took their hands, they walked to the well, Kikyou on Kagome's right, and Miroku on Kagome's left. They stepped on the rim of the well, and just as they were about to step in, a voice rang out. "WAIT!" They turned around to see two very surpising things, one was lady Keade racing toward them on a horse, the other was Ayame running toward them. "What the hell?" Asked Miroku. "Miroku, it would seem Inuyashe and ye other traviling companions mean me a great harm, and would seem to wish my village harm unless I leave it." Ayame was on all fours weeping. "Kouga has betrayed my trust once again, I wish not to have my heart broken again, I came to ask assistance to you Kagome…please, after my grandpa died, I don't have anyone to turn to."

"How about you two come with us, you can get away from all of this?" They both nodded, and Ayame wiped her eyes of the tears. Keade grabbed Kikyou's hand, and Ayame Miroku's. They jumped into the well as a group, and the blue light surrounded it.

(In Kagome's era. Six months after they have arrived.)

Kagome was sitting under the god tree, in her new uniform, not a school uniform, but the traditional outfit of a seer demon, a kind of demon that looked completely human, but could see the future at will, throw fire balls, and shimmer, a form of teleporting in a way that looked like she was shimmering, her outfit consisted of a dark purple and black skirt and a belly dancer top with one huge sleeve on her left arm, the material looked like crushed velvet, as it turns out, the shikon no tama, to be more precise Midoriko's soul, had liked Kagome as a guardian so much that she had convinced the leader of the Shinto pantheon of gods to strip Kagome of her demon power, and make her a priestess to A): Defeat Naraku easier, B): So she could safely live in her time, and C): So she could purify the tainted shards.

After they had defeated Naraku, Kagome had started to lose her priestess powers, and saw the scence between Inuyasha, Sango, and Kouga. The group lived safely in the future for a while now and Miroku had started to have more than just friendly feelings to Kagome. Kagome had too changed, her once black hair was now a deep brown with curls at the ends that now reached her stomach, her skin became more tan, she looked to be somewhere in her late twenty's, her eyes had stayed brown, her chest was a little bigger, she was much more curvey-er, but she now had a more American look to her, meaning her eyes had rounded out, her voice was a less high pitched than it was before, and she was now 5'4.

AN/ I am making a pole on the pairings, either Kagome and Miroku, Kagome and Sesshomaru, and another poll is a should this be a cross-over?

Review or I will be forced to get eviler than Naraku.


End file.
